User blog:WillDragonArt1223/Backstories
Backstories Queen of the Night: Likes: Ambrosia, Star Transporting, Spaceships, Homeworld (Void), War, and Silky Clothing Dislikes: Colarians, Peasants, Melee Weaponary, Wheel Transportation, Dawners, and Meat Backstory: Started as a young woman, but then created the League of Shadows at the age of 28, along with Tola Xox & Mirall Olen. But then died on the moon and the clan of the Shadows collapsed. Tola Xox: Likes: Vegetables, Meditation, Bright Magic, All Species, Anyone (beggar or royalty) Dislikes: Royalty, Weaponary, Racists, Selfishness Backstory: As a young child Tola was a peasant along with his mother Djuka, his father Ghytree, and his 7 brothers and sisters. (Illi, Mariii, Kilop, Zhu Li, Sedareia, Deffreiette, and Mijhugy) His mother died from a sickness at the age of 49. He was then 17 when his father died of a terrible infection that went around the Tuiiuiiuin Society. He then grew up and was known for finding the first bit of Bright Magic, Zen, Wisdom Magic, and Apocalyptic Magic. Mysziqua: Likes: Quietness, Meditation, Parkour, Bow & Arrows, Kithararia, & Meat Dislikes: Loudness, Scums, Magic, Rudeness, Trickory Backstory: When Mysziqua was a young girl at the age of 5, both of her parents were killed by automatic arrows from an assassin. Since then Mysziqua joined the League of Shadows at a very young age and avenged her mother and father's death by charging the man's farm, and stabbing his stomach. She then got interested in archery and continued from there. Mirall Olen: Likes: War, Slavery, Gambling, Money, Greed, Swords (melee) Dislikes: Meditation, Guns, Ground Transportation, Ambrosia Backstory: Mirall Olen began his life as an assassin. At the age of 6, his father taught him how to use a sword. He then committed his first murder at the age of 19. He then created the Laegue of Shadows along with Tola and Quinnlen Gunray (Queen of the Night). Moot: Likes: Black Market, Lightsabers, Melee weapons, All kinds of food, Teleportation, Homeworld (Uwa Me`le) Dislikes: Dawners, Voidrainstorms, Water, Bow & Arrows, Peasants Backstory: Moot, as a young child was adopted by a Transdarian family. His mother and father were not killed, just left him. Moot swore revenge to them and still has not found them till the day he died. He was killing people in a village when his elder mother and father were holding his sister's baby, and screamed. The two ran out of the village, and Moot was speared in the heart/chest. Sire Loggan AmCaran: Likes: Osslumn, Swords, Mother & Father, Ambrosia, Meat, Red (color) Dislikes: Twin (Garrett), Vegetables, Guns, Humans, Dacie (planet), Mirall Olen Backstory: Loggan is a twin with Garret and from the first moment they hated each other. Loggan tried to kill Loggan in their early childhood. But, after Loggan drooped Garrett out of the window in their house on Osslumn he was never to be seen again. Finally, after 25 years they saw each other in an arena and were forced to fight each other to the death. Savvaks Ammon: Likes: Humans, Weaponary, Wife (Tyla), Saggitarians, Himself, Sport Activities, Family Dislikes: Kono Mai (after betrayal), Friendliness, Guns, War Backstory: Savvaks (Sav), as a young man met his wife, Tyla, and they went on a few dates. Later they got married, but Tyla was shot on their 1st anniversary together. Savvaks got into training and swore to avenge his wife's death. So, he went to the man's house and killed his wife. He regretted it till the day he died. Prodigan: Likes: Colarians, Colarian Society, Swords, Tuiiuiiuins, Pink (color), Son (Ikalis) (dead) Dislikes: Husband (Yhali) ''(killed son), ''Thieves, Xexei, Defratte (Osslumnian coins) Backstory: As a newborn, Prodigan was born with scar pink hair because her mother took drugs while pregnant. Her father planned to kill the child (Prodigan) while her mother was pregnant with Prodigan's little sister, but her mother grabbed the kitchen knife and killed him. When Prodigan was 9 she met a young Loggan AmCaran and they became friends, but once he was possessed by the Queen of the Night and he didn't know it, his eyes turned red and Prodigan was not allowed to see him anymore. Category:Blog posts